


The Lady & Her Sergeant

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Romance, Soulmates, no tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: There were enough longing looks exchanged between the young couple that, if anyone else had witnessed them, they would have believed that a love was burgeoning beneath the surface. And they would have been right to assume so.





	The Lady & Her Sergeant

* * *

 

"Your hair looks lovely."

Wanda whirled around in surprise and placed a hand on her chest. " _Oh_ , Sergeant Barnes! I didn't see you there."

The young man tilted his head, an apologetic expression on his features. And _goodness_ , was he handsome. His eyes were a soft color of green, lips not too big or small, defined jaw and black hair was long enough that it brushed his neck. Certainly not a popular look for men in this day and age, but he wore it wonderfully.

To say that Wanda was merely attracted to him was a great understatement.

"I'm sorry, Miss Maximoff. I hope I didn't cause any offense."

She waved her hand disarmingly and smiled. "Certainly not! I do like hearing compliments. Especially about my hair. Mother says it is too greasy and that I should not go to bed with damp hair, but I like the way it looks afterwards."

James gave her hair an approving nod. "It's a simple coiffure, but more attractive than the outlandish hairstyles I see from many young ladies these days."

Wanda waved her fan in front of her face to conceal her blush. "Thank you. Perhaps it's vain to say so, but I agree with you! Everything is about being fashionable and looking better than the next girl, who's usually wearing the exact same garment, but it's uglier or prettier than yours." She sighed. "I do tire of these endless social conventions."

"As do I. I prefer honest conversation with a lady whose company I enjoy instead of being thrust into a ballroom with dozens of grasping females who only see me as a means to lift their status among the ton."

James looked at Wanda's raised brow and shook his head. "Forgive, me, madam. I speak too plainly."

They walked further along the garden and away from anyone who could overhear them. "There is nothing to apologize for! I rather like it when a man talks plainly to me. It's so much easier to determine who your true friends are when there is no pretense."

He nodded, eyes gazing over the paleness of her neck. The expression on his face was quite intimate and Wanda felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Is that all you see for us, Wanda? Friendship?"

Hearing her first name from James' lips in that lowered tone of voice made a little thrill go down Wanda's spine. In public, they referred to each other by their titles, but alone like they were now, they spoke freely.

Wanda knew when she'd been introduced to Sergeant Barnes two months ago that she liked him. They were kindred spirits and at every societal gathering they attended together, they shared a few dances and spent much of their time in each other's company. It was comforting to have a confidant whom one could be vulnerable with, to speak to plainly with no fear of reproach. 

Being out and about in society was not pleasant as Wanda was required to be seen by virtually _everyone_. Her mother wanted her to make a good match and marry a man with a fortune, which was added pressure on her shoulders, but James' presence made these ridiculous balls and soirées bearable.

She spoke to him plainly, telling him how the pressure to be a perfect woman was stifling and that she didn't care about money. All she wanted was to be loved. Of course, James couldn't personally understand her struggles as he was a man and would never have to worry about being impressed upon to marry.

James was a friend of her family and had seen with his own eyes, the way Wanda's mother pushed her to do everything right and hunt for a suitor. Many times, he found himself holding Wanda's gloved hand or placing a gentle hand on her back to comfort her. These intimate actions were frowned upon, as it was unacceptable in society to be so familiar with a woman unless she were your wife. Even if you were engaged, you had to be cautious. Scandal could blacken a girl's reputation quickly and gossip encouraged it. 

Knowing this, Wanda and James would always slip away to the gardens or another room where they could have a private conversation. They would allow themselves to be seen ever so often to avoid eagerly wagging tongues and it worked. After all, James was a family friend whose mother was a well-liked heiress and American royalty. People were apt to think highly of the Barnes family because of this.

In their happy, stolen moments together, James told Wanda about his early days at the police academy and how he always wanted to be a cop. He had a strong desire to help people and believed that being a civil servant was the best way of achieving that.

Some women couldn't handle hearing about the rough life of a policeman, but Wanda was very different. She listened and asked questions, showing enthusiasm and encouraging him for choosing such a noble profession. There was respect in her eyes when she looked at him and James was proud to know she held him in such high esteem.

However, there were enough longing looks exchanged between the young couple that, if anyone else had witnessed them, they would have believed that a love was burgeoning beneath the surface. And they would have been right to assume so.

Wanda let out a shaky breath. "I have seen you as a friend, James, but...after all of the times we have spent together, I find myself wanting so much more than that." The brunette looked up at him shyly, a bright pink color flooding her cheeks.

Hearing those words and witnessing the expression on her face was all the encouragement James needed to take action. He stepped forward, sliding his arm behind Wanda's back and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that made Wanda's toes curl in her slippers. She gripped James' shirtfront, shamelessly pressing herself against him.

They stayed like that, entwined in each other's arms, exchanging kiss after kiss until Wanda had to pull away and gasp for breath. "I never imagined that you'd be so gifted at kissing."

"I have to confess...this isn't the first time I've romanced a girl. I'm sure you've heard about my reputation with women?"

"Yes. Pietro says you were quite the lady killer." 

A worried expression appeared on his face. "But that was years ago! I'm a changed man now, Wanda."

The brunette smiled and shushed James, placing a hand on his chest. "I know. You don't have to defend yourself or convince me of your change of heart. I'm a good judge of character and I wouldn't have spent so much time with you if I suspected you were less than honorable."

"I'm glad to hear that." James brushed his lips against Wanda's once more before stepping back to a respectful distance. He wanted to continue kissing her, but knew that if he did, he may be tempted to do much more.

Wanda reached out to take his hands in hers, desiring to stay connected to him without the action being scandalous. Her eyes bore into his and she felt her heart thud heavily in reaction. "James...I know I have only been out for a season, but if you feel for me the way I feel for you, I know that I want to be your wife."

Hearing the word "wife" from Wanda's lips set James' nerves afire. A gleam of determination shone in his eyes and he entwined his fingers with her gloved ones. "I'm just as eager as you, my love. Why wait?" He glanced at his pocket watch. "It's just turned six o'clock, but I'm sure that Rabbi Edelstein is still up." He started walking towards the back of the garden where the exit leading out to the street was located.

"Now, just a minute, James. As much as I'd love to marry you now, we have to do this properly. My parents must be told of your intentions and you need to ask my father for permission first."

"Oh, I already asked him. He and your mother approve."

_"What?"_

"Your parents and mine were better at seeing through our deception than we thought. Two days ago, your father called on me and wanted to know why I hadn't told him that I was in love with you."

Wanda's eyes widened in shock. _"He did?"_

"Yes. And my father was in on it too. He came into the drawing room and poured all three of us a glass of brandy, announcing that parents may be older than their children, but they aren't blind. They gave me their blessing, as did both of our mothers, so this entire party was really just a ruse from all four of them."

To say that Wanda was simply stunned would be putting it quite mildly. She giggled and a tiny grin spread on her lips. "I never knew our parents could be so surreptitious."

"It certainly is." James' hand tightened on hers, but in a reassuring and comforting way. "But if you'd prefer to have a wedding, I'm content with that too."

"Absolutely not! After the way you kissed me, how could I refuse?"

James' eyes softened and he grazed Wanda's cheek with his hand, pressing his mouth to hers again. When he drew back, he whispered, "I will never tire of kissing you."

"Nor I, you."

 


End file.
